Wanna
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What's to do when its a boring murgy summer day? Play a game of Truth or Dare to see just how far Hachi and Nobu will go, of course. [Lemon] Oneshot


Title: **Wanna**

Rated: **M (Lemon)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

The smell of cigarettes singed her lungs. It was odd, sitting alone in the dank summer day. Normally, a beautiful sunshine would have been gracing upon her smooth skin but instead clouds hovered over head.

Taking a long drawl of lemonade, Hachi sighed.

Today would have been an awesome day to just relax in the sun and get a tan, but the weather just didn't seem to be on her side lately. When she wore her favorite Pravda shoes, it was poured cats and dogs outside. A week ago when she had went job hunting after losing hers at the Advertising agency, wearing a swade jacket ensemble it was scorching hot and she ended up sweating in it to the point it was drenched when she made it back to the apartment. Nana even made a mention that Mother Earth was out to get her.

Another sigh caught her attention causing her sunglasses to fall downward on her nose as she took in the sight next to her. Nobu sat in a fold out chair with a black tank shirt on that had white splatters of paint along with a frown marring his lips.

With Yasu, Nana, Ren and even Shin having something to do, Nobu had been hanging out with her all summer long. She was actually starting to get attached to him and even took the time to make his favorite foods when he did stop by – which was basically every day. Call it seduction with the foods but Hachi didn't care.

"You okay?" She piped as she watched Nobu down the last of his beer. Yet another thing he'd been doing lately was drinking. Sooner or later, she was going to have to hide it on him.

"Yeah, I guess." Nobu crushed the can in his hands before tossing it into a bin that was littered with empty cans around it.

"You don't seem it." Playing with her fingernails as she tried to not stray toward his gaze, Hachi noted that blue nail polish only worked for Nana.

"Just bored I guess." Nobu suddenly went pale and looked over at her with pain in his face. "N-not that you're not fun to hang out with or anything, it's just-" Hachi looked up at his gaze and smiled softly, melting away the tension.

"Boring. I know." They both sighed in unison before something perked Hachi up. "Hey! Why not play a game?"

"Not Sevens…please."

Hachi laughed "No, like a verbal game. Oooh, do you wanna play Truth or Dare?" This time she nearly giggled when Nobu paled.

"J-just us?" He stuttered as he watched Hachi stand up and rearrange her skirt where it'd bunched up.

"Yeah, why not?" Hachi already knew the reason for his uneasiness but allowed Nobu to think her naïve. He was just too adorable when he freaked.

Simply put. When a guy and girl who'd been struck with boredom played Truth or Dare, things tended to get racy. Maybe for once Nobu would catch on to her interior motives.

Nobu stood up and asked if they should call Shin to invite him and Hachi shook her head.

Or maybe he wouldn't figure it out.

The apartment felt cool as they entered. With the AC kicking up the air to a nice 8 breeze, Hachi sighed and placed her body to it, allowing to cool off her skin from the humidity outside. Nobu laughed before she inched her finger for him to join. They managed to sate themselves after a minute or two of standing in front of the air before heading off into her room.

"Why are we going in here? Isn't the living room bigger?" Nobu watched as Hachi jumped onto her bed and smiled. That smile seemed to undo him too many times for him to count. Yeah, he had a thing for her but it was hard with her major crush Takumi floating around the place every so often. He almost wished the man would stop coming by just so Hachi would spend more attention on him. Selfish, well hell yes. Hachi was someone he just seemed to love being around.

"Come on Nobu, what are you standing around for." Patting the bedside that was empty next to her, she laughed when Nobu smirked at her and did a nose dive on to the bed. "Ha ha, okay. So, who shall go first?"

Nobu leaned against the softest pillows he'd ever felt and smelled a hint of cinnamon.

"You go first since it was your idea." Hachi stuck her tongue at him as he laughed.

"Fine. Okay let's see. Truth or Dare?"

Nobu put a finger to his lips as he pretended to ponder before he replied "Truth."

Hachi gave an impish grin that had him gulping down something stuck in his throat.

"Have you ever had a crush on Nana?"

He laughed. "Which Nana?"

Hachi rolled her eyes at his smartass comment. "Stop being a smart ass you know what I meant."

"Sorry, it's a natural gift. Uhh, not really. I've always saw her as more of a sister."

Hachi nodded and silently let herself relax. It would have been a little awkward had he said that he had a thing for Nana O. for some reason.

"Alright Truth or Dare Hachi?" Nobu watched as she scrunched up her nose in thought, making a cute face. He had to hide the laugh behind his hand until he saw Hachi's hand slam down on to his thigh.

"Dare!"

He gulped. Her hand – was on his thigh and highly close to his –

"Well?" Hachi asked her eyes locked on to his.

"I dare you to," Nobu thought and looked about the room, breaking eye contact as he smiled on something, "impersonate Nana."

Hachi simply blinked as if stupefied by the dare. "Impersonate her?"

Nobu nodded and the girl internally sighed. He wasn't catching on. Damn that demon lord for blocking his male sight of her.

Standing off the bed, she pulled hand into Nobu's front pant pocket, languidly searching around until she found what she was looking for and slipped her hand out. Fingers trailing off his thigh, she heard the audible gulp slip from Nobu's lips before she stepped back and took a deep breath. With the tip of the cigarette at her lips, she pushed a hand through her hair making it look tousled. Nobu was having a hard time not seeing it as hair mused up after a good sexing session.

Hachi gave him a scowl and he nearly had a heart attack. Had he said it out loud? Was she reading his mind…did she hear the sex hair comment?

"Yo Nobu, how many times do I have to tell you stop hanging around here like a lost puppy?" Hachi pretended like she took a drag on her cig and flicked it as she put a hand on her hip.

She was acting more and more like Nana.

"Not bad," Hachi smiled before slipped back on to the bed and straddled on to his waist. This time he knew he groaned when he felt her hips pound into his when she sat back.

"You're turn." Smiling down with her angelic look, Nobu was having a hard time not to just jump her and face the consequences from the others later. There was no mystery; everybody from the band – even Ren sometimes – protected her.

Nana, with her hard rings adorning each finger, would knock his lights out without hesitation if she ever heard that he attacked sweet little Hachi. Not that he would. One, he had too much respect for her. Two, he was a wimp when it came to women.

Simple.

"Nobu Truth or Dare?" She asked, her body still moving to adjust to sitting on him.

"Uhhh," He'd figured if he stayed with Truth it would be a safe game but somehow they only been playing for one round and already she was sitting on top of him. What should he say?

"Which is it?" Hachi inched down, giving him a glimpse of her cleavage that was poking out of her pink v-cut spaghetti strap top.

"D-dare?" He squeaked and nearly whimpered when he realized what he said. "I-I mean Truth."

Hachi laughed. "Too late, you said Dare."

Oh, shit.

"And I dare you to…" Her finger twisted in a sinister manner against her lips that he supposed was to hide the huge smirk. "Ah, I dare you to kiss me right here." She pointed to her little button nose.

Nobu blinked as if stupefied this time as he watched her smirk turn into an innocent smile.

'Okay then,' He thought. She leaned down as he kissed her nose. Oddly enough, he found himself a bit turned on. How the hell was that possible from kissing her nose?

"Truth or Dare?" Nobu asked finding himself fighting off a blush.

Hachi thought. "Dare."

"Is that all your going to say?"

"Maybe?"

"Fine. I dare you to" something devious and almost Shin like popped into his mind. Ask her to squeeze her boob."

"I'm not gonna ask her to squeeze her boob." He growled at his sick mind.

"Squeeze my boob?" Hachi asked, tilting her head as tendrils of brunette tumbled down. He gulped.

"I uhh…What I meant was," What the hell did he mean?

"That you wanted to squeeze it instead?" The question sounded so damn innocent coming from her lips that he almost believed it was harmless.

Before he could try and correct whatever was said, Hachi smiled and picked up his hand toward her boob. "Go ahead, give it a squeeze."

Eyes wide, Nobu glanced down to find his hand not even an inch from a pert breast. Taking a long breath, he groped it quickly and dropped his hand like he'd been burned. Hachi's lower lip slipped as she grabbed his hand. "That wasn't even a quickie grope. Try it again."

Nobu wanted to die. Nana was going to kill him. Yasu was going to lecture him and then kill him.

"Are you sure we should-" Hachi silenced him when he felt her fingers entangle with his and placed both their hands on her breast. He squeezed instinctively and felt her little nipple press against the palm of his hand. Wow, his mind exploded. She felt so damn good in his hand. When her fingers tightened on his, his grip tightened and he could have sworn he heard a pleasured moan escape from her lips.

"Okay," Hachi said, a little out of breath as she dropped Nobu's hand which fell naturally down. "Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He was still lost in the feel of her warm globe in his hand when he answered that he missed a little disappointment etch the woman's face that was straddling him.

"Did you enjoy touching me?" An innocent question.

"Yes." He replied with an honest answer.

A smile graced pink lips. "Good."

"Truth or Dare?" Nobu asked without pause after he noticed her hands starting to spread out on his chest like they were searching for support – or mainly something to grope.

"Dare."

He didn't hesitate as the next image popped into his mind. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips." Hachi was grateful at him taking the hints and leaned down and placed a hungry kiss on his lips. Meaning to pull away, she was surprised when a hand swiftly tangled itself in her strands and kept her to Nobu's lips as he deepened the kiss.

Tongues ran against each other, battling each other out while enjoying the pleasure of each rub. Hachi moaned when he ran his tongue along her teeth.

Eventually the need for air became necessary and they pulled away.

"Truth or Dare," Hachi panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Nobu smirked. "Truth."

She nearly groaned. "When are you going to stop picking Truth?"

"Is that my question?" He asked as he started to lean down and nibble the side of her neck.

"N-no. What do you want to do to me?" She sucked in a breath when she felt him licking the back of her earlobe; a tingle of shivers ran up her spine.

"I wanna pleasure you until you're screaming my name," Nobu whispered against her ear as pushed a hand up to the breast he'd groped a moment ago and started to thumb the roused nipple. This time he heard the pleasured moan as she pressed her body into him more, allowing more pressure to be placed on her mound.

The thick fabric of Nobu's pants brushed in between her legs making her nearly gasp out at the friction it caused. So damn delightful that she started to move her hips purposefully.

Nobu didn't need a dare to start moving his hips against her; his pants became more frantic as Hachi's while they continued grinding into each other.

"Nobu, I can't take much more." Her skin felt raw as his clothes rubbed up against her panties.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked then pinched her nipple making her squeak in surprise.

"Dare."

Nobu flipped her so he was on top of her, the sex hair becoming more tangled fanned about her head. "I dare you to let me screw you until you come."

He reached for her thin lacey panties as he hiked the skirt up over her waist while she tumbled her fidgety fingers toward his zipper. They fumbled with the clothing until only a skirt that Nobu nearly tore the side on was left push off and then tumbled with the rest of the clothing.

"Truth or Dare Nobu?" She asked as he sat on his haunches, between her legs that were starting to wrap around his waist.

"Dare." An eyebrow shot up and Hachi couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I dare you to screw me until I'm sore."

Nobu chuckled as pulled something from his pant's pocket and slipped a glove on is already rock hard manhood. "Truth, I'd love to."

Hachi moaned as Nobu pinched the hood of her opening then filled her until she didn't thinks she could be filled anymore. "Ooo God!"

They pumped their hips, mimicking what they did earlier, grinding into each other. She was so damn tight around his shaft that he nearly lost his breath when she squeezed her inner muscles, clenching him to death.

"Damn!" He gritted his teeth as he continued to impale her until finally he started to feel that edge that he was sure Hachi was close to her as her toes started coil up.

He would have thought it cute but he was too busy concentrating on dragging their ecstasy out when Hachi screamed with a rush and her body squeezed him until he was moaning her name out.

The rush was unbelievable and soon Nobu found himself resting in the woman's arms as she played with little bits of his hair. "So, how'd you like the game?" She asked quietly.

"Beats Sevens, that's for damn sure."

They both laughed until Hachi's eyebrow rose. "Who do you think won?"

Nobu gave her a wicked grin before grinding his hips into her again. "Wanna try a do-over?"

"Only if we can keep trying until one of us wins."

"Deal."

"Truth or Dare Hachi?" Nobu started lick the neglected nipple and pulled it into his mouth. She was close to coming again but reared herself backward. Teeth started to nip at her flesh.

Now it was time to play hard ball. Quite literally.

A sinister smile pulled at her lips as a little idea popped into her head. "Truth."

fin


End file.
